Q & A
by miss-black-eyeliner
Summary: "Ask me if I love you," Harry said softly. ONE-SHOT


Draco had been staring at the same page in the Daily Prophet for what seemed like eternity, his stormy eyes not really seeing anything on paper before him but a blur of stark black characters. Harry glanced at him cautiously as he put the breakfast dishes into the sink and spelled them cleaned. He was currently receiving the brunt of Draco's favorite type of punishment, the Silent Treatment. He knew his blond haired loved was purposefully building up his stony façade due to his announcement from earlier over their morning crumpets.

He had told Draco that he'd received assignments for a mission overseas. Apparently, there was talk of some lingering Voldemort supporters working out how to create Horcruxes for themselves and that kind of Dark Magic was extremely dangerous. Harry was supposed to be getting out of the Auror Department and transferring to another, less life threatening one (as per Draco's request) but he had agreed to go on the mission as a last favor to his old comrades, he was after all their very best operative. The mission would take him from his flat with Draco for a whole week and his lover had been mad to say the least. Draco really didn't mind that he wanted to have one last mission, it was the severity of the situation that he disliked. Harry had saved the entire wizarding world already but he still had his damn martyr complex that had him running into the most undesirable settings in an instant. That is what brought them to this tense post-breakfast morning.

When Harry had tried to give his lover any form of affection, Draco artfully dodged his every attempt. You'd have to be a fool to not know when Draco Malfoy was angry with you. Harry sighed as he finished levitating the now spotless dishes back into their cupboard. He set down a freshly made cup of hot piping tea in front of the blond as a peace offering, "We're running out of milk, we could go down to the market later," he offered hopefully. One thing Draco loved to do was shop and often times, if Harry let him have free reign, it was enough to calm Draco down to a more agreeable mood. At least that was what he was mentally crossing his fingers for.

Draco merely sniffed disdainfully and rustled the Prophet. He peered out from the corner of the paper to look at the steaming cup of tea before turning up his nose and gracefully rising from the kitchen table. He snapped the Prophet shut and marched into the sitting room without a word. Harry sighed and gulped down the tea himself, welcoming the burning sensation as it made its way down his throat. He stood up determinedly and followed in Draco's path. The blond was lounging on the sofa, appearing to be absorbed in a program playing on the telly but Harry could see the muscles working in his delicate jaw. He sat down softly next to him and took the remote laying on the seat so that he could turn off the television. Draco's composure finally cracked as he scowled at Harry and crossed his arms with a huff.

"We need to talk," Harry wheedled softly.

"I don't feel like it," Draco answered petulantly, "I was watching that."

"It's a rerun, it will be on again. Come on," Harry pushed, trying to wrap his arms around the blond who immediately began to squirm, "Don't be like this, we should be trying to enjoy the time we have together."

It was most likely the wrong thing to say because Draco began squirming even more and pushed against Harry's chest like a cat trying to spring out of its owners arms. Harry's grip held fast however and he rained tiny kisses all over his lover's head even as he thrashed. Draco finally stopped with another huff of breath and stood still in Harry's arms. His eyes were downcast and a frown was still fixed tightly on his face.

"I _should_ be mad at you. You're leaving me," Draco finally said, his voice low.

"I'll never leave you, this is just something I have to take care of," Harry reasoned.

"What about me? What about taking care of me? Do you care more about your bloody co-worker than you do me?" Draco bit out.

"Of course not, now you're just being silly," Harry chided, "You're the most important thing to me."

"Then why are you leaving?" Draco bit his lip, his anger becoming infected with his sadness, "Just answer me that."

Harry sighed once more but remained silent, running his fingers through Draco's silky, platinum fringe. He remained silent for so long that Draco finally hit the sofa cushions with his fists, "Why won't you answer me? Why can't you answer the question?"

"Ask me if I love you," Harry replied softly, "And I'll answer that."

"No!" Draco cried out, "That's not the question I want to know the answer to!"

"Ask me if I love you," Harry repeated again, slower this time. He held Draco tightly against him once more. Draco mentally berated himself as a tear leaked out of his eye and cursed the green-eyed Gryffindor for being who he was. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, "I'm leaving because it's the right thing to do. And I need your support on the matter. I need to know that you love me enough to stand by me and my decisions."

It was Draco's turn to be silent. No matter how much his heart hurt at the prospect, he knew deep down that Harry was right. That's what lovers were supposed to do, be there for each other. He buried his face is Harry's chest, reveling in the simple softness of his cotton shirt (though he would always claim Harry to be 'cheap' regarding his wardrobe) and inhaling the soothing scent that was solely Harry.

"Fine…" he eventually replied, his voice muffled as it was still buried in the brunette's chest.

"Thank you Draco," Harry smiled.

But the blond did not resurface so Harry simply rocked the lithe man in his arms as he held him tightly. When the blond finally faced him again, he ducked down and kissed him. Despite his cold shoulder tactics earlier, the blond eagerly accepted the affection Harry offered now. Their kissing became more and more erratic and soon Harry was pushing Draco down on the couch. His tan hands roamed all over his lover's porcelain body and pushed clothing out of the way everywhere they went. He made a grunting noise low in his throat and finally tore his lips away long enough to fumble for his wand and spell off their clothes.

Draco's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his body as the cold air hit his skin and it did nothing more than increase Harry's lust. It was such a cute, innocent thing for the Prince of Slytherin to do that he dove at his boyfriend with abandon. He licked and bit every inch his mouth came into contact with, leaving marks all over the pale skin. Draco's arousal bobbed up and down excitedly, begging for attention. Harry closed a hand over it and slowly stroked it as continued his attack. Draco's pale hands were scratching and scrabbling all over his body and his hips kept rising from the sofa, aching for more contact.

When Harry was satisfied with his foreplay, he removed his hands from the tempting body beneath him and snatched up his wand once more. He quickly cast a lubrication charm on Draco's waiting hole and gently probed his fingers inside, stretching his lover out carefully. The blond was now moaning and tossing on the sofa, pulling at the cushions impatiently. Sensing this, he spread Draco's legs open and lifted him up slightly so that he could angle himself properly. His green eyes met gray ones briefly before he leant forward and soon both pairs of eyes were squeezing shut in pleasure. Harry always loved sliding into Draco. His lover's body was always hot, tight, and welcoming. They squeezed him from all sides and he always felt like he had to force himself from coming on the spot.

They remained still for a moment before Harry resumed movement and pulled out before plunging back in. Draco's moaning became louder as his struggled to keep his legs open and held high as Harry continued to rock into his body, his cock brushing closer and closer to that sweet spot inside of him. Harry balanced himself on one hand and used the other to stroke Draco, doubling the pleasure. Harry's hips began to snap forward with less control, indicating that he was close and his hand on Draco's erection was jerking with more force. Moments later, Draco was coming all over Harry's hand and his insides clamped down around Harry's cock, driving him to his orgasm. Harry collapsed onto Draco's body but grounded his elbows into the sofa so as not to crush his lover. Draco let his legs fall open and lax onto the cushions. They were both breathing heavily as Harry kissed the blond's sweaty crown before resting his chin against it. They were silent once more as their breathing leveled out and then Harry sat up a little more and brushed the now damp fringe from Draco's face as he stared down at him.

"Ask me if I love you," Harry said softly, a playful smile on his face.

"I don't have to," Draco murmured, looping his arms around the other man's waist and holding him, "I already know."


End file.
